marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Peter Parker (Earth-928)
(Alternate Timeline) | Relatives = Ben Reilly (Clone/Brother, deceased); Ben Parker (Uncle, deceased); May Parker (Aunt, deceased); MJ (Wife during alternate timeline, deceased) | Universe = Earth-928 | BaseOfOperations = Alchemax Building (Alternate Timeline) | Gender = Male | Height = 5'10 | Weight = 167 lbs (76 kg) | Eyes = Hazel | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | UnusualFeatures2 = Appearance of a middle-aged man despite being well over a hundred years old. (Alternate Timeline) | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | MaritalStatus2 = Widower | Occupation = Adventurer | Occupation2 = C.E.O. of Alchemax (Alternate Timeline) | Education = Master's degree in biophysics, E.S.U. | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Peter David; | First = Spider-Man 2099 Vol 1 1 | Death = Sometime before Spider-Man 2099 Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = At an unknown point Peter's untimely death caused Earth-928, but his influence was throught his successor's career. Alternate Timeline Under unspecified circumstances, Peter Parker became the CEO of Alchemax, operating behind the scenes and allowing his former career as Spider-Man to end with the general populace believing him to be dead. The Anti-aging technology has allowed him to live longer than normally expected. Guilt ridden over the loss of his loved ones from long ago, he was presumably working behind the scenes and capitalized on Walker Sloan's time gate technology and his trip into the past, hoping to channel the quantum energy of the time portal for his own purposes. With the respective realities of Miguel O'Hara and Peter Parker in flux as the two communicated across time, the Peter of 2099 planned to rewrite the reality in his image and bring all those he cared about back from the dead. Having failed to convince his younger self or Miguel to work with him, he battled Miguel O'Hara using an Iron Spider suit after his younger self returned to the past, but was quickly incapacitated by the combined efforts of Miguel and the loose tentacles of Atrocity stuck in the timestream. Peter is eventually defeated by Miguel and is presumably returned to his orignal history when reality is restored, the younger Peter reaffirming that he would not allow himself to become the CEO. | Powers = He maintains similar power set as Peter Parker (Earth-616) but is noticeably weaker. | Abilities = Similar to Peter Parker (Earth-616) | Strength = Weaker than Peter Parker (Earth-616) | Weaknesses = Due to natural aging (even with the anti-aging drug), his powers aren't as strong as they were when he was younger | Equipment = Iron Spider Exo-suit | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = This version of Peter Parker is weaker than his Earth-616 counterpart as he required an Iron Spider Exo-suit in order to be on a more level playing field to Miguel O'Hara, which he commented with "If he was confident about fighting you with his own strength and agility, he wouldn't be bringing out the heavy metal". | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Immortals Category:Scientists Category:Parker Family Category:Insect Form Category:Armor Users Category:Characters who have used Drugs Category:Wallcrawling Category:Web-Slinging Category:Energy Projection Category:Time Travelers Category:Characters introduced in video games Category:Warp Speed